


【萍】『转』vixx同人 豆N/拉车

by Grey_Eyed



Category: VIXX
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Eyed/pseuds/Grey_Eyed





	【萍】『转』vixx同人 豆N/拉车

朦胧纱帐内，断断续续的呻吟声紧俏得人心痒。帐外，金元植拿了根红烛，将房内陈旧的烛台一个个点起。  
“唔唔……啊！”车学沇羞得想要并拢双腿，泛着红的臀尖狠狠挨了一掌，惊呼声压不住，从褪色的帐中泄出。  
“腿再张开些。”李弘彬沉声命令道，“你到底会不会伺候？”  
车学沇噙着泪向帐子外面望，只见几簇些微跳动的火光，看不清老爷的身影。他揣测不出老爷的心思，哪里敢迎合外人。  
“啧。”李弘彬不得趣，自是掀开纱帐叫人，“元植，小东西不听话。”  
金元植低沉的声音悠悠飘来：“这点小事还用叫我？”  
“你不在还好，你人都在这儿——”李弘彬说着掐了一把身下人柔嫩的腿根，“他倒不敢了。”  
车学沇抑制不住地呜咽一声，湿漉漉的眸子躲闪着，不住地往帐外瞅。他不明白，老爷不仅没有惩治他不忠，还默许了李弘彬的一切行动，哪怕是亵玩他的身子。  
金元植此时正好掀开纱帐进来，在床沿坐下，宽松的长袍散开，裸露出一小片精壮的胸膛。见学沇颤巍巍地抬起眸子看他，平静地命令道：“好生服侍公子。”  
“老爷……”车学沇听了，那双黑玛瑙般的眼睛里扑簌落下泪来，声音哽咽得让人心疼，“可学沇是您的人……”  
金元植不耐烦地皱眉：“哪儿那么多废话。”  
于是车学沇乖乖地闭上了嘴，那双委屈的眼睛也缓缓阖上，眼角坠一颗珍珠。他按照李弘彬先前的吩咐乖巧地把腿张开，做出顺从的姿态。老爷既然都不在乎他的清白，他没资格不从。  
李弘彬扯起嘴角，脸上漾起酒窝，毫不客气地提枪上阵。

“你哪儿来的这么个可人儿？长得标致，又乖得紧，卖掉都会替你数钱。”李弘彬一边肏干着身下温软顺服的人，随口问道。  
“前些年买的。算是救了他一命，便跟了我。”  
“看这样子，你不玩他啊？”李弘彬瞅了瞅金元植毫无反应的下半身。  
“没空。陪夫人都不够，哪有他什么事。”  
“真看不出来，你夫人竟有如此大的气度，能容得下他。”  
“是啊，所以我几乎不往他这儿来，免得伤了夫人的心。”金元植哪怕只是说起自家夫人时，嘴角都会不自觉地上扬，“他也懂事，对夫人十分恭敬，平日里就呆在偏院从不露面，我都快忘了还有这么个人。”  
“那借我玩玩呗？”说完，李弘彬一个深顶，用浓稠的精华将车学沇灌满，舒爽地呼出口气。  
“行。”金元植答应得爽快，“送去你那？”  
李弘彬喘息着退到一边，“我家老头子烦，没地方养他。不如你就养着，我来你这儿玩，如何？”  
“瞧把你美得。真把这儿当自己家啦？”  
“就这么着了。”李弘彬再次露出他完美的笑容，那双眼中的神采令人不忍拒绝。

车学沇被肏得失神，恍惚间听着二人的对话，似乎是在谈论他，心中不禁泛起悲凉。的确，不论老爷要对他做什么，他都不会拒绝。像他这般卑微的人，能侍奉老爷一场已经是天大的福分，车学沇毫无逾矩之心，对老爷赐给他的一切都心怀感激。可是当那些话真正从老爷口中说出时，他的心依旧在剧烈地颤抖。痛吗？失落吗？似乎又不是。  
李弘彬把车学沇翻个身让他跪在榻上，臀部高高抬起，看着红肿的穴口缓缓流出白浊，忽然笑着开口：“我看他脑子不大灵光。喂，你家老爷话是这么说，你还真敢晾着他啊？”  
车学沇再次被粗壮的阳物重重地贯穿到底，无力地塌下腰去，半晌才反应过来李弘彬是在跟他说话，迷茫地眨眨眼，努力地集中精神思考李弘彬的话。这慢悠悠的反应果然把他逗乐了：“你瞧，我说什么来着。”  
“不灵光也好，总比太聪明的强。”金元植评价道。  
车学沇被顶得七荤八素，好半天才领会了李弘彬话中含义，怯怯地转头看向金元植，又垂下眼睑小声道：“夫人对学沇很好，学沇不敢造次……”  
此话一出，连金元植也不禁叹了口气。李弘彬更是乐开了花，笑得床榻都在颤：“哈哈哈哈哈金元植！你这是花钱供了个花瓶啊！长得倒是好看，可惜是个呆子哈哈哈哈哈……”  
车学沇被那明朗的笑声吓一大跳，不自觉地蜷缩身子躲开去。金元植愤愤地瞪了弘彬一眼，看向车学沇的目光更冷了些。李弘彬早把自己退出，笑了好半天才止住，擦擦眼泪瞟一眼金元植黑如锅底的脸，对车学沇道：“真是绝了。你这呆子，不服侍老爷，你做的哪门子妾？”  
车学沇不明所以。李弘彬无奈地接着道：“你以为这样，夫人就省心了？你倒清闲，夫人忙个半死，还得花着养小的钱养着你，真是冤枉。”  
李弘彬顿了顿，看了眼金元植接着道，“亏得我是外人，这话也只能我说。老爷夫人养着你，是叫你分忧的，夫人不方便时就该你来服侍老爷，夫人能休息，老爷也会夸夫人大度。明白了？”  
车学沇若有所思地点点头，忙跪起来向金元植歉疚地俯身：“学沇愚昧，不曾为老爷夫人分忧——”  
金元植径直捏起他下巴：“现在明白也不晚。”

车学沇的脸颊烧得烫红，盯着嘴边还未胀大的阳具，抬起头羞怯地看一眼金元植的脸，张开红润的小嘴轻轻含住。就单单这么一眼，金元植竟觉得有些上头——他从未见过车学沇这幅模样，着实勾人得紧。李弘彬在车学沇身后，双手拎起他的腰让他重新跪好，扶着自己的物什再次撞入。  
纱帐内的一汪空气忽然间热得过分。  
车学沇像是要化作一滩水，柔软的腰肢随着李弘彬顶撞的动作交织成繁复的弧线。湿软温热的口中含着金元植的阳物，半不情愿地吞下大半根，顶端时不时磨蹭到喉头，逼得他吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪。前后的两人都无暇说话，他们被车学沇逼得太紧，汹涌的情潮铺天盖地，卷得人近乎窒息，大口大口抢夺着空气。说来也奇，这层叠纱帐中的尤物，本不过是飞扬轻絮，无根浮萍，此刻竟也能在小小一方帐子里掀起滔天巨浪。  
烛焰跃动，明灭不鉴。三人拖曳着彼此，向着深海的漩涡，沉没，沦陷。


End file.
